Mystic Falls really?
by Sheepthief
Summary: Jessica wakes up one morning with a major hangover... and a major lust for blood... what happened and what is she doing at the Salvatore Manor? Rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

_**Mystic Falls… really?**_

**Yiiieey new story **** Just trying that out, tell me if I should continue ;) **

Chapter 1:

In a dark, a little smoky bar sat a girl, who looked a little too young to be there with a man who looked like he belonged to the furniture. They seemed to have a good time, they were laughing, drinking, smoking and mainly flirting. It was almost 1 am and while the girl started to get more and more drunk, the guy didn't even show any signs of the alcohol he was consuming and when the girl excused herself to go to the restroom, he pulled out something from his pocket and poured it in the girls drink.

At the same time another man, with dark hair and icy blue eyes was randomly picking out a bar to go to and maybe get a drink or two. At the moment he was entering the bar he saw the girl leaving the restroom and going back to her place at the bar but wasn't paying attention to her anymore, when he sat down… he was however noticing the guy she was sitting with, since he was facing him and was all too familiar.

The dark haired man was slightly annoyed that his relaxed night shouldn't be all too relaxed but when he watched the man sitting at the bar he was also grinning slightly because he just knew that this night was going to be fun.

Not long after the girl emptied her glass her friend was urging her out of the bar, without answering her slurred questions and grabbed her not only once too hard, so she normally would have bruises when morning comes.

The other man, who had watched the couple the whole time, quickly followed them outside, to see the guy he had an old score to settle with pinning the small girl to the wall, although he was acting rather gentle for a vampire. She was whimpering, almost too drunk to stay conscious but still aware that this wasn't what this cute guy should do to her. Even more so he shouldn't keep coming closer with his suddenly grown canines in his distorted face. When he bit her neck she started to scream but was silenced by his hand as he continued to drink her blood, but only to a level where she was still conscious.

The one second he was licking over her wound to close it and the next thing she knew was that he was ripped away from her by another man, whose face had the same horrifying expression. Both men fought with all their strength, so fast she couldn't make out where the one began and the other ended. Just a few minutes later the fight ended, and the stranger had won and was now striding toward the scared girl, who had sunken down to sit on the ground now, to weak from the alcohol and the loss of blood… and of course from seeing the person she spend the evening with being decapitated.

"What to do with the girl? I will certainly won't drink anything the bastard just drank from… and I would probably be to drunken to walk straight just from the drinks that are flowing in her blood. Ah well, I think I'll kill her." He was apparently talking to himself, but the girl understood nevertheless what he was planning to do.

.

.

.

Jessica POV:

Damn!

I really should have stopped drinking before it came to this weird hallucinations I had… Thank God I just imagined that.  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beau… oh well sleeping girl."

Before this annoying voice rang out I was thinking about at least opening ONE eye… now I really had to reconsider that decision. After there was just silence for a couple of moments I peeked through one of my eyelids, hoping that the dude who woke me was gone, but nope there he sat, beside the foreign bed I lay in, in the foreign room, which was in a foreign house after all I could see. What the hell am I doing here?

"So hey you… what am I doing here…and wait" I took a short look at my clothing to realize that I was not wearing my clothes but a too large shirt, that most likely belonged to the person to my left. "Alright let me rephrase that: What the fuck am I doing in your house, with your shirt on and with a major hangover?" He only chuckled at my exasperated questions, never losing his relaxed stance on a chair, near the bed.

"Well… for the hangover you have to thank yourself, or maybe that wimp boyfriend of yours. The clothing is due to the fact, that you had blood spilled all over your clothes and you're here at my house because I couldn't let you home in the condition you were in." The guy listed casually.

"WHAT?" I screeched, regretting it instantly, because it only made my head hurt even more. "What are you talking about blood? Why would I be covered in blood? I don't like blood!"

"Damon why are there bloody clothes in the living room?" Now another guy walked in, he was good looking but at the same time reminded me of my great-aunt Susie Ineversmiledinmylife so he seemed to me rather unlikable. "And what is SHE doing in your bed Damon!"

"SHE tries to figure that out too!" The guy, apparently Damon, leaned back as if to enjoy the show but was soon met by two stern looks, from the door and the bed likewise. "What? Oh hey little brother, I think you should get some glasses of our favorite drink or she'll be dead in a few hours."

"You made her a vampire? Are you crazy?" Now the broody brother (ha!) was really really mad (hence an even broodier face) and I couldn't resist but think about all the fun you could have annoying him, obviously the Damon guy did this all the time and I couldn't blame him, I always had a weakness for driving people crazy. Wait a second… Did Mr. Broody just say vampire?

"Nuh uh the question is, are you crazy Mr. Broody! Did you watch Buffy to often or what? You're going to take out your Halloween costume and try to bite me?" Ha! Wait why aren't they laughing? Only Dark Hair was grinning a little cocky grin, but I think that's stuck on his face, maybe a childhood accident or something. After a few more seconds of glaring the brother guy (did they mention his name?) ran down stairs to get whatever "favorite drink" Damon wanted and what was he talking about me dying if I don't drink this? Is he crazy too? Woah broody is back way to fast, it's like physical impossible to get to a kitchen downstairs so fast and be here again, and I'm bad at physics so it must be important, if even I remember that.

Now he was holding a cup of something in front of my face and I took it eying it critically. "Please tell me that's tomato juice!" Now the grin on Darks hairs face was getting broader while he was eying ME critically now. "Nah that's blood. A little too cold for my taste but it will work." What? (I'm really asking myself how many times I will ask that before this awful day ends) "I won't drink bloody BLOOD! If you're sick enough in your weird fantasies about being a vampire that's ok suit yourself but I won't drink this… that's gross." Without noticing I had brought the cup nearer to my nose and as I smelled the content I couldn't resist the urge to drink it and it tasted heavenly (can you even say that when you're drinking blood? Isn't that like… wrong?) anyway it was probably the best thing I ever tasted. When I finished the drink I felt good, well better, I still had a slight headache but man I felt strong and cool and mighty.

"Right you won't drink blood…" Damon started to laugh about my behavior, when another visitor opened the door and came in. She was a girl, most likely around my age, maybe a little younger, with long dark hair, straight as a spaghetti and she was like reaaally pretty, damn I sit in a bed looking like a zombie and just drank BLOOD and there comes probably the high school princess/ cheerleader / popular girl NO 1 in. Thanks life I love you too.

"Stefan what are you doing… who's this?" Oh so Mr. Broody's name is Stefan… nah I think I'll stick to my nicknames, they're more fitting. "Hey my name is Jessica Alica Benner, I'm 18 years old and awoke not long ago in this bed without an idea why I'm here and had the pleasure to talk to this nice crazy men here, great to meet you, Ms. Prom Queen." I answered her faking a smile.

Broody spoke up now: "I think Damon has to explain a few things to us, for example why we have a newborn vampire in our house?" with that he looked pointedly at me and then back at Damon. "Oh come oooon, am I in a fucking psychiatry? Or why are you two talking about vampires all the time? Wait tell me that YOU are sane at least!" I spoke now to the girl, who seemed slightly confused but soon decided to follow the broody brothers sample and yell at Darks hairs: "You turned some girl into a vampire? Damon really what's wrong with you." Wait is she the Stefan guy's girlfriend? Woah yes I think, and she's just as crazy as they are. Great. Only I could do something like that, wake up in some stranger's house and in the matter of minutes be surrounded by not only one, no three nutters!

"Alright that's it, I'm not into the whole vampire fetish thing, Mr. and Mrs. Broody over there have, and sadly you seem to develop too dark hairs. So I think I'll just leave you to play and try to get home somehow before my parents kill me. Nice to have met you guys." While talking I had gotten out of bed slowly and began to walk towards the door smiling reassuringly at them, in case they'd get violent or something… you never know with this people. Stefan and his girl were still trying to figure out the Mr./Mrs thing but Damon was STILL relaxed and obviously checking out my naked legs right now, ugh.

"Ehm now we can't let you go, Jessica. You really ARE a vampire now, or you wouldn't have drunken the blood earlier right?" OK so he did have a point, but hey vampires? I'm not six! "And Damon should really explain everything now or…" Broody trailed of, probably to intimidate his brother but it was SO not working.

"Ah brother you should stop with the empty treats" Wait is he reading my mind? "But I'll tell you the story nevertheless because it is cool somehow. So you know yesterday I was driving away to get wasted… again? Right I found this little bar in this town about three hours from here" No way I'm not so far away from home am I? " And now guess who I've seen there? Yees my old friend Doug with her, getting her drunken. And you know how much I like my old buddy, dearest brother. So when he walked out with her, obviously to have a little bite." He winked at me… asshole! "And I followed them and found her against the wall with the little leech on her neck, obviously I didn't let him finish but killed him and then came back to her, she was lying on the floor, wasted like hell and covered in blood, and I really didn't want to drink something Doug had drunken from before." Now he convulsed his face. "Are you kidding me? Do I look like a Mochito or something?" He just ignored me only the slight extension of his smile told me that he heard me. I have to admit he doesn't look bad when he smiles like that, cocky as hell and crazy yes but damn handsome! "So I killed her" Maybe I can ask him to go ou… "YOU KILLED ME?" I interrupted my yelling when I realized: "If you had killed me I would be dead stop lying, Mr. Handsome"

"Uh a new nickname I like that one. And technically you ARE dead, your little boyfriend." I interjected: "he wasn't my boyfriend" But he waved that away "Yeah whatever so he somehow gave you his blood to drink, probably spilled it in your drink when you were on the toilet, and then he drank from you and THEN I killed you, so you got into the almost-vampire-stage but since you drank blood a few minutes ago you're now a vampire. Cool right?"

"So they were NOT hallucinations" I spoke more to myself than anyone, but they heard nevertheless "That story is true then?"

"Well I remember exactly the things he told, so I guess…" I answered the girl who I had totally forgotten was there (oops) then her boyfriend asked: "Did you notice some changes when you came back from the restroom? Like did your drink taste better?"

I gave him a Duh-look "I was unbelievable drunken… you could have given me anything to drink and I would have thought it was delicious." For that I earned a slightly annoyed gaze from the girl, for speaking like that to her boyfriend, a (as always) amused look from Damon and the broody/thoughtful look took over Stefan's face again. He's going to have wrinkles like hell when he keeps up doing this.

"Alright let's pretend I believe you. What's going on with being a vampire… You're vampires too then right?" They nodded only the girl was shaking her head, well I wouldn't have thought it anyway, Vampires are like bad ass and she probably doesn't even know what that word means so… no surprise. nod surprised me though, he didn't seem like the type too but maybe somewhere there was potential.

"OK so do we glitter?" Please say no please say no please say no!  
"Ugh no what do you think? We're living in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun **(AN: haha I love this sentence)** "Phew thank God, I always thought that was kinda fruity"

**OK I'll stop now, enough for the first chapter, I hope I gave you some preview of how this story will be **

**So again tell me if I should continue or not **

**Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo chapter 2 I like to write this story it's fun at least to me I hope you have fun reading it too :D**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 2:

„Phew thank God I always thought that was kinda fruity"

I was really relieved I mean, if I have to be a vampire then I can at least be a real vampire, like black clothes, leatherjackets and motorcycles and stuff and not be half fairy. But one thing bothered me.

"Wait vampires burn in the sun? So if I am one, what I do NOT believe of course, I'll have to stay in all day? That sucks! I'll get pale and unhealthy and ew." I shuddered at the thought, I loved the sun and was so not ready to stay in darkness all the time. "I'm going to get you a ring like mine and Stefan's, it will protect you so you will be able to go in the sun, at least when I got you the ring so it will take some time." Damon clarified, relieving me once again, that would have really sucked.

"But you won't get pale anyway, because you're body's going to stay frozen the way it is now, with tan and everything, your hair grows we don't know why but it does, at least the hair on your head." At the last part he added a wink. Ugh he's annoying, but I was happy nevertheless, that I had shaved yesterday before going to that bar, just imagine being hairy for eternity!

Stefan continued their explanation of being a vampire: "You'll never get sick and every illness you had before, will vanish…" He wanted to continue but I had to clarify that. "So let's say if I have like a million allergies, that make me not able to eat everything yummy this will just be gone? Yiey!" I almost started to do a happy dance (on the bed, where I went back to when they told me that I can't leave, hey why not make yourself comfortable if you have to stay anyway?) "Technically yes but the thing is that human food won't taste good to you anymore, the only thing that's 'yummy' is blood, mainly human blood, but some pussies like my baby brother only feed on little innocent rabbits and other cute baby animals…" Mr. Handsome shattered all my hopes with a careless told sentence, never paying any attention to my horrified face, only bathing in the hatred he received from Mr. and Mrs. Broody, sick guy… who enjoys being hated?

"So you tell me that now I'm healed from all the illnesses I had from the beginning of my life but I can't enjoy it because I have to feed on blood?" I asked again, my voice sounding a little hysteric. "You made me this right?" I asked Damon again, although I already knew that he was responsible after he confirmed it I said in a low, menacing voice: "YOU my boy better sleep with one eye open… wait when I think about this, do we even sleep?"

"Yes we do, we don't have to sleep often or long but we can." Stefan told me after my small freak-out. "At least man, if I had lost food AND sleep I would have gone into a killing frenzy or something. But we can feed on human without killing them right? I mean I don't want to starve or kill Bambi but I don't want to be a serial killer too."

"Yes we can, or you wouldn't be sitting here remember? Your lovely boyfriend stopped before he killed you, because you needed to have blood in your system for the transformation." Damon answered now too, seemingly forgetting that I threatened his life only a few seconds earlier… cocky much? "He wanted to transform me? He only knew me for a few weeks why would he do that? And he was NOT my boyfriend" I couldn't wrap my mind around that statement, I really barely knew him we had some friends together but this was like the first evening we spent together alone… but when I think about that's about the best opportunity to turn some naïve girl into a vampire… without witnesses and everything.

"Well he wouldn't have done all the preparations to turn you into one, if he wouldn't want you to be a vampire." Damon answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright… what's to know then… what about all the myths? Mirrors, stepping into a house, garlic?" They told me that we could see ourselves in mirrors (good I think I really have to look into one soon, because judging by the looks of the brothers I think maybe vampires are always hot… that would be nice.) but had to be invited in, garlic wouldn't affect us at all (it just stinks) but some plant called vervaine, which was deadly and really painful. (Mental note: stay away from this plantything).

"So now the cool things! You can do this thing called compelling, that means you can make people do everything you want them to do, and forget about it right after. You can most likely turn into some kind of animal, I'm a crow, you have to figure it out somehow, you're superfast and super strong, almost nothing can kill you, except sunlight, stakes through the heart, vervaine and fire." Damon listed on, now looking a little more interested in the conversation, now it came to the good things, he clearly enjoyed being a vampire.

"But to compel people is not right, you shouldn't take their freedom of will away!" The girl (who I still didn't know the name of) told me with a very motherly look. "Eh yeah whatever, I'm dead, that means my not-live sucks and I'm a vampire so I'm allowed to be badass and do things you shouldn't do" I told her, finally growing a little accustomed to the thought of living forever and being a vampire. Stefan and his girlfriend seemed to be shocked about my careless attitude but Damon seemed to come to the conclusion that maybe he found a partner in crime, instead of some annoying and whining young girl, he had to take care of.

"OK now it get's embarrassing, what if I have my period… would I want to eat myself or something?" I asked the thing that burned on my tongue from the beginning. I bet Mr. Broody would have blushed if he could, but since he couldn't he looked just weird… "Well we told you before that your body is frozen so you won't HAVE your period to start with." I think that was the worst moment in my life. And that's not over dramatic or anything. I never really knew what to do with my future, but the main thing was, that I've always seen myself with at least 3 children. This was the one thing I wanted to gain in my life, have children and be a good mother and later a nice grandmother, who knits socks and pullovers for her grandchildren.

Something happened to my face, first I didn't understand what it was, it felt weird like everything would tighten and my eyes hurt. After a few seconds I realized that I was crying… without tears, as I couldn't produce them anymore with my new body. **(AN: I don't know if it works like that in VD too but I like this idea, from Twilight so I added it to my story) **When I took my hands away from my face I noticed that they were looking at me, wearing a guilty expression, even Damon I think although he hid it as soon as my eyes fell on him. "So I won't ever have children?" I asked choking on the unshed tears. They just nodded awkwardly, Elena wanting to come to comfort me, but Stefan held her back, he didn't want her to be hurt if I snapped.

When my face stopped contracting and relaxed a little bit I asked: "Can't we change this transformationthing back?" But in deep I knew that this wouldn't work. I was stuck like that and suddenly I realized that this was it, I was going to be stuck as a vampire, I would never have a real family and what also weighed me down when I finally thought clearly about my endless life, I would see everyone around me die, I would be forever 18 years old, but my parents would die and my little brother would die before me, all my friends would become mature and have families and finally grow old and die in their families circle. I would never have something like that, I was an outcast now, how could I have fun and talk with my friends if I knew that I was so completely different from them.

"I… I think I'll just go home." I finally told them, and was already on my way out, trying to figure out a way to come home (completely forgetting that I was still only wearing Damon's shirt), when Stefan ran after me and grabbed my arm. I spun around looking him in the eyes and showing my pain, making him wince a little and look away. "You can't go home, you're not in control and would probably hurt your family, and you're not protected from sunlight, you would burn if you'd go outside right now."

"Maybe that'd be best" I mumbled under my breath. Whereupon Stefan shot me a concerned look but was interrupted in his next speech about how precious life was or whatever, when the girl "What's your name anyway?" "Elena" Elena and Damon came down the stairs. "Ehm Stefan I have to go home now, can you drive me?" She asked looking guilty, as to take Stefan away from me, but I have to say that I was relieved to don't have to listen to his good boy talking anymore. I just wanted to sulk and drown in my pain. "It's alright I'll just… sit here or something." I assured them, at which they exited the house.

"Soooo I can't handle sad girls so I suggest we'll first let you look at your reflection and this will hopefully cheer you up that you're mega hot and then we can get so wasted that you forget about all your problems alright? Alright!" Damon asked in an attempt to get away from comforting me. I just shrugged with my shoulders and was suddenly standing in front of a mirror, I didn't even notice I moved but apparently Damon had carried me there.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed, but not as much as I thought I would, my hair was still a weird shade of blond (someone had called it vanilla-blond once…) my eyes still were dark green and the slight tan I had from lying in my garden all summer was still there. But there we're little things that made me look different, like my skin, which was clear and soft more than ever, my normally always red cheeks were paler, my whole body seemed firmer I still had a normal, more soft physique but it seemed to have become more shaped and outlined. I was relieved that not everything that made me unique was gone, I still was short like hell and had the smallest hands you could imagine, they always looked slightly disproportionate. My nose still was a little too big for my liking and had a little hump on it and my lips were still a little too slender.

I was still me in some twisted way so I was ready to move on to step two and just drown my worries in alcohol. I turned around to look at Damon who was now watching me expecting some kind of reaction and I offered him a small, shy smile (I noticed that I was standing in front of this totally hot guy in only my underwear and his t-shirt which was a little too short to cover me enough for my liking)

"Let's get this party starting"

.

.

.

Hours later (I experienced how hard it is for a vampire to get hammered) we finally reached the goal and were sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room or salon or whatever. I had my head lying in his lap and he was absentmindedly stroking my hair. "You know Jessy when I sit here like that with you, I think I could have done worse… " I smiled weakly, yeah he was totally perfect in saying nice things… NOT! At least not when he means it. "Thanks Mr. Handsome that's so reassuring." Now he chuckled lightly too. For a while we just lay there thinking about different things, and it really calmed me down to one be so alcoholised that everything seemed softer and less harsh and sad and on the other side have someone who's life is fucked up, at least just as much as mine is.

**That's it for now… I hope you liked it **

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 deedeldee… I finally decided to continue thanks to three people who added this story to their alert-list and one who even made it a favorite yiey thanks guys **

**P.S. I have read sooo many awesome Vampire Diaries stories and they all describe and wrote Damon so cool and funny and Damon-like that I just wanted to add that I try to characterize him as good as I can but I can't promise anything and it might as well happen, that I make him too soft or anything (very likely because I always want him to have a nice side under all his evil behavior… and I am certain that he does :D) Have mercy on me ;)**

**Review! ;)**

Chapter 3:

"I have a totally awesome idea…" I told him randomly after a few quiet minutes. "I'll just stay drunken for the rest of eternity… or until the world explodes because of the ecological damage… or until I piss someone off and the someone stakes me or rubs me with this vervaine-thingy… or until the world stops turning and some hero-guys have to go to the core and do this world-saving thingy and they fail and we all die…" I prepared to continue rambling about every way I could die or the whole world could end but Damon interrupted me with an elbow in my ribs since now we were laying on the floor side by side and staring at the ceiling. "Just tell me your idea! Damn… You're annoying, if you really hate this life so much I'm selflessly offering myself to kill you" I turned my head to see him frowning and reaching out to the almost empty whisky bottle we left a few feet away… when he noticed that he'd have to stand up to get it he let out an annoyed sigh and then also turned his head and raise an eyebrow at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Uhh fuck you Damon? First this phrase is so unbelievable lame, I really thought you were better than that but you're obviously NOT and second you will so NOT kill me because you're the reason for all this shit and now I'm going to annoy you for a very long time just for revenge and THIRD I already told you my superduperawesome idea: I'll just stay drunken until I die!" Damon shot me a look of *yeah-right-that's-not-possible* "Uh yes it is? I'll use this compelling thing to get a nice flat with a big big big TV and a big big big bed…" He interrupted "And I can lend you my big big big d…"

"Ew your standard is even lower than I thought…" I shuddered visibly, Ok part of it was played but I mean, hey that was so… I don't even find words for it… you expect something like that from a thirteen year old kid but not of a 100 and somewhat vampire. "Yeah I think too that you're completely under my standard, glad you agree." Now it was on me to shoot him a glare "Whatever… So then when I have my supercool flat and everything I want, I'll just stay there all day and drink and when I need fresh alcohol I'll just go to the next store and compel some guy into buying it… I know I know I'm a genius" I received another *that's-not-gonna-work* look. "Fine why won't it work?"

He grinned a little smug grin that I finally gave in a little and I liked his grin… a little I mean not really liked it but… uh… whatever. " First you promised to have your revenge and annoy me all the time and you can't do that when you don't leave your house because I'm certainly not coming to visit you, second of all you would be so unbelievable bored, trust me I tried the concept but after the first time I couldn't take it anymore, third of all you need to drink blood or you'll go crazy… Forth of all you can have so much fun as a vampire, being wasted all the time would totally spoil it." He added "his" grin and a wink and I was seriously wondering if that was the only way to describe any emotion of his… grin in this sexy but weird manner and wink… kinda sad when you think about it. Then I realized that I was really weird with thinking about this one smirk as if it was something life changing… I guess it was to keep my mind occupied from thinking about all the life changing things that actually had happened in the last hours.

"Hey Mr. Handsome?" I addressed Damon after my big thinking time was done, while eying the whisky bottle he himself had spotted not long ago. He jumped a little (lying on the floor… which looked really… funny and dumb and I honestly had to suppress a giggle obviously I was back in my stupid-drunken state where I think everything and I mean everything funny) "What happened between 'Fuck you Damon' and 'Hey Mr. Handsome'?" He followed my gaze and let out a groan before standing up and throwing the bottle at me before lying down again, this time on his side with his head propped on his left arm, and watching me drink half of the bottle before handing it to him. While he was drinking I was lying down again and a few seconds later Damon was at my side again.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked looking over to the left side only to see him nearer to my face than I thought and also looking at me. At exactly THIS moment the front door opened again and through it walked… yiey.

**OK that was short I know but I just wanted to update something and if you show me that you like it there will be more… *cough* blackmail *cough* :D**

**Sooo review guys ;)**


	4. AN

**Hey whoever reads this :D**

**I probably won't continue this story although I loved it… Vampire Diaries isn't my thing anymore and I haven't watched it in so long I don't even get what's going on anymore…**

**I'm thinking about changing a few things and starting an entirely new story with this beginning and the general idea on my own and post it on fictionpress…**

**So if you liked the start and would like to see where this leads then you could just check out my fictionpress profile (also Sheepthief) once in a while and see if I got around to do it ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
